legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarfminefan580
Dwarfminefan580 (also known as Dwarfy) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 30, 2010. He has the rank Cowboy, 27,302 posts, and over 14,823 likes received. History As a newbie, Dwarfy posted at a rapid pace, averaging over 100 posts a day, mainly in the Castle and Message Boards forums. In fact, he was one of the fastest users ever to get from Apprentice to Old Timer without spamming on the old LEGO Message Boards. Dwarfy eventually slowed his posting rate down a bit, but joined several more forums. Dwarfy retired for quite a few months in late 2010 and early 2012, coming back each time. He reached the number of posts necessary to get rank Legend on the Old MBs in 2013, which sparked a few congratulation topics. He said it had been his goal before the update, but he had never reached it. About Dwarfy Dwarfy was known as one of the nicest and most helpful users on the LEGO Message Boards. He mainly posted in the Message Boards Forum, but made many good "buddies" through roleplays, including kyev10, Lindel1324, Arwin2 , 10310, Rock-o-Ages, captainBrickmaster, and Eagleeyedan2. Users liked to say that there is not a person on the LEGO Message Boards who did not know who Dwarfy is. He did not like duplicate topics, or inactive roleplay, and did his part to stop spam throughout the LEGO Message Boards. Dwafy is the creator and a member of the Final Guard, which is an elite group who solves problems on the boards, and frequently answered questions in the Message Boards Help and Suggestions Forum. In late 2011, Dwarfy raced Lego.minifig to Maniac, the penultimate rank on the old LEGO Message Boards. He lost, but managed to beat gho8233 in a previous race to Maniac shortly after racing Mini. Popular Topics Dwarfy likes to post topics, especially in the Message Boards Forum, where he has made over 100. Popular Topics *Time Off LEGO MB Speeches Podium *Adopt A Newbie *Have you seen .... Recently? *Remember Me? *The Final Guard Advanced! *WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK! *Hobbies Besides Posting! *Name the MBA Minifig! *Dwarves HQ *Users of the MB's News Innovative *AVATAR DARES! Trivia *He had the second most topics on the LEGO Message Boards with 170 total, second only to skulduggery77. *He was once 2nd on the likes leaderboard. *He had an account from earlier in 2010 but lost the password and has not used it since he made his current account. *The number 580 in his username is a news station his dad enjoyed listening to. *He has had Жƒinal ₲uard €ouncil £eaderЖ as part of his signature because of his role as the council leader of The Final Guard Advanced. *He was a huge fan of the LEGO Castle theme, hence his username. *He was the lead member of the now inactive band Aerobrick. *He was a judge for the 2012 Brickys. He was voted as the Friendliest User, Best Quality Poster, and won MB User of the Year. *He was interviewed on December 12th, 2012. Category:New Account